Bill McIntosh
|birthplace = Canoga Park, California, USA |roles = Actor |characters = Klingon crewmen }} Bill McIntosh is a former stuntman and stunt coordinator who appeared as a Klingon crewman in in where he received screen credit as Bill McTosh. McIntosh was born in Canoga Park, California and graduated from Canoga Park Senior High School in 1957 and from Pierce Community College in Woodland Hills. He started performing stunts in television and film in the 1970s when he worked on the western comedy Blazing Saddles (1974, with David Huddleston and fellow stunt performers Bill Catching, Dick Crockett, David Cadiente, Kenny Endoso, Troy Melton, Hal Needham, George Sawaya, Jerry Summers, and Bill Zuckert). Following his work on Star Trek: The Motion Picture, McIntosh performed stunts in the crime comedy Going Ape! (1981, with Bill Couch and Mary Peters), the comedy Under the Rainbow (1981, with Denver Mattson, Mary Peters, and George Wilbur), the science fiction comedy Heartbeeps (1981, with Kerrie Cullen, Julie Ann Johnson, Faith Minton, and Mary Peters), and the television series Tales of the Gold Monkey (1982-1983, along with Bruce Barbour, Tom Steele, Vince Deadrick, Diamond Farnsworth, and Steve Kelso). Further credits in the 1980s include the fantasy adventure The Sword and the Sorcerer (1982, with Richard Lynch, Anthony De Longis, Jeff Corey, Joseph Ruskin, George Murdock, Jay Robinson, Hubie Kerns, and stunts by Simone Boisseree, Robert Bralver, Jophery C. Brown, Tony Brubaker, Phil Chong, Vince Deadrick, Jr., Christopher Doyle, Chuck Hicks, Tom Morga, Mary Peters, Paul Stader, and George Wilbur), the action film Blue Thunder (1983), the fantasy comedy Ghost Busters (1984, with Michael Ensign), the television mini series North & South (1985, starring Kirstie Alley, James Read, Jean Simmons, and Jonathan Frakes), the science fiction film Ewoks: The Battle for Endor (1985, with Carel Struycken), the crime drama Trouble in Mind (1985), the western Silverado (1985), the action thriller Raw Deal (1986), the horror comedy Critters (1986, with Scott Grimes), the action comedy The Golden Child (1986), the science fiction comedy Innerspace (1987, with Robert Picardo, Wendy Schaal, William Schallert, and Henry Gibson), the western Young Guns (1988), the science fiction film Alien Nation (1988), the fantasy film Moonwalker (1988), the horror sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child (1989, with Lisa Wilcox), and the war drama Glory (1989). McIntosh continued to work as stuntman in the 1990s on projects such as the horror comedy Nothing But Trouble (1991), the crime drama Mobsters (1991, with Christian Slater and F. Murray Abraham), the comedy sequel The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear (1991), the drama Sneakers (1992), the action thriller In the Line of Fire (1993), the comedy Undercover Blues (1993), the comedy Grumpy Old Men (1993), the action thriller On Deadly Ground (1994), 's science fiction film Stargate (1994, with Leon Rippy, Erick Avari, Derek Webster, Scott Alan Smith, Frank Welker, and stunts by Chino Binamo, Simone Boisseree, George Colucci, Mark De Alessandro, and Gary Guercio), the western Wild Bill (1995), the television thriller The Perfect Getaway (1998), and the horror film Bats (1999, with Dina Meyer and Bob Gunton). Also in the 1990s, McIntosh started to work as stunt coordinator. His work includes the television drama Unabomber: The True Story (1996, with Dean Stockwell), the television drama Divided by Hate (1997, with Jim Beaver and Kevin Rahm), the television series The Visitor (1997-1998, with Leon Rippy and stunts by Mark Chadwick), the television drama No Laughing Matter (1998), the romance Zack and Reba (1998), the comedy Drive Me Crazy (1999, with Stephen Collins and Mark Metcalf), and the television horror film The Darkling (2000, with F. Murray Abraham and Simone Boisseree). In the 2000s, McIntosh performed stunts in the crime drama The Way of the Gun (2000, with Chuck Hicks, Terry James, Irving E. Lewis, Kurt Lott, Eddie Matthews, and Jim Wilkey), the television sequel Firestarter 2: Rekindled (2002, with Malcolm McDowell and Deborah Van Valkenburgh and stunts by Brian Avery, Eliza Coleman, Phil Culotta, and Don Ruffin), the action film Con Express (2002, with Joel West, Michael Kagan, J. Patrick McCormack, and stunts by Jane Austin and Kurt D. Lott), the fantasy comedy Bruce Almighty (2003), and the short film Peter Arthur Stories (2009). He also worked as stunt coordinator on the television drama See You in My Dreams (2004), the comedy Blind Dating (2006, starring Chris Pine), and the sport drama Forever Strong (2008, with Neal McDonough, Julie Warner, and Steve Luna). McIntosh is a lifetime member of the Stuntmen's Association of Motion Pictures. http://www.stuntmen.com/PAGE-about.swf External link * es:Bill McIntosh Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers